


רעמים, ברקים ומפתחות

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Comedy
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>דראקו מחליט לעמוד בגשם באמצע סופת רעמים.</p>
            </blockquote>





	רעמים, ברקים ומפתחות

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב לדראבלייה הגשומה בקומונת fanfiction and fanart

 

****מאלפוי רק עומד שם, רטוב עד העצם ומחבק את גופו הרועד. יש עלים יבשים שנדבקו לשיער הבלונדיני שלו והרוח מכה בפניו. אתה די בטוח שהוא עומד לבכות לפי העיניים הנוצצות שלו. כל מה שאתה רוצה לעשות זה לגשת לשם, לאחוז את היד שלו ולגרור אותו בחזרה הביתה, אבל הוא נראה נחוש מספיק כדי להתנגד.

״דראקו!״ אתה קורא, אבל לעזאזל עם הסלית`ריני המטומטם הזה, הוא מתעקש להישאר לעמוד בגשם. הוא לא התכוון לחזור פנימה ויש לך הרגשה מעצבנת שהרמיוני מתכוונת לשלוח אותך כדי להביא אותו משם בעצמך כי אחרי הכל, אתה זה שנעלת אותו בחוץ.

״הארי, בשם מרלין, לך תביא אותו...״ הקול המעצבן והצדקני מנסר בתודעתך ואתה בטוח שעכשיו נדפקת בצורה רשמית. אוך, בשם מרלין הגדול. אתה נאנח, מטיל על עצמך לחש דוחה מים ויוצא אל הסערה. הרמיוני בוודאי מצחקקת עכשיו. אתה מנסה להתעלם מזה ולהתרכז במשימה שעומדת לפניך שעה שהרוח מבלגנת את שיערך המבולגן ממילא. 

כשאתה מגיע אליו הוא רק עומד שם וחושק את שפתיו. אתה שונא שהוא מתנהג ככה, יש בזה משהו ילדותי בצורה מחרידה.

״אתה מוכן להיכנס פנימה?!״ אתה שואג. אתה בקושי מסוגל לשמוע את עצמך חושב בסופת הרעמים הזאת.

״לא!״ הוא צועק בחזרה.

״דראקו, לעזאזל, יורד גשם!״ אתה נאנח שעה שהרוח שורקת סביבכם.

״אז תיכנס פנימה! אני מתכוון להישאר כאן, כמו שתכננת!״ הוא מטיח בך בילדותיות, אבל אתה מזהה שהוא מתכוון לוותר עם כל שנייה שחולפת ולהיכנס בסופו של דבר. עדיין, הדבר עלול לקחת זמן.

״בשם אלוהים, דראקו! אמרתי שאני מצטער!״

״לא מספיק טוב,״ הוא ממלמל כשאתה אוחז את הזרוע שלו. הבגדים שלו ספוגים במים ובקצב הזה הוא יחטוף דלקת ריאות חמורה ואשמת מי זה יהיה? (הו, פרקינסון המרגיזה תמות על זה, היא תשתמש בזה כקלף מנצח בכל פעם שהיא תזמין אתכם לארוחת ערב).

״אתה תהיה חולה!״

״לא אכפת לי!״

אתה תופס את היד שלו והוא מנסה להתנער, אבל אתה גורר אותו אל המרפסת, לפחות שם הגשם לא מכה בכם.

״דראקו...״ אתה נאנח ופולה משיער את העלים הרטובים.

״איך יכולת לנעול אותי בחוץ?״

״החלפתי את המנעולים, לא נעלתי אותך בחוץ,״ אתה מתקן אותו.

״לא נתת לי מפתח!״ הוא בולע את רוקו. הוא נעלב, וזה היה חמור יותר מדלקת הריאות שלו כי עכשיו הוא התכוון לזקוף את זה לחובתך במשך השבועיים הקרובים. ״נתתי לך את המפתח לבית שלי,״ הוא ממלמל, הדמעות שבות לבצבץ בזוויות עיניו, ״למה לי אין מפתח לדירה שלך?״

״דראקו, אתה גר בקצה השני של אנגליה עם ארבעה חתולים ופנסי פרקינסון, אני לא מתכוון להיכנס לבית שלך בכל מקרה. אני אלרגי לחתולים. ולפרקינסון.״

״אבל אני נתתי לך את המפתח! והתאמתי את הלחשים במיוחד בשבילך כדי שתוכל להתעתק פנימה!״

״דראקו, זה היה רק טריק נבזי מצדך כדי לקחת את המפתחות של הדירה שלי. אני שונא להתעתק.״

הוא בולע את רוקו. ״זה כל כך רע? לרצות שיהיה לי את המפתחות לבית שלך?״

״יכולת פשוט לבקש,״ אתה נאנח, ״עכשיו תיכנס פנימה.״

״לא,״ הוא חוזר בילדותיות.

״דראקו, לעזאזל...״ אתה לוקח את ידו וגורר אותה פנימה לחום של האח.

אחרי שהוא נרגע מעט אתה ניגש לקומקום להכין לשניכם תה חם ומוריד את הגלימות הרטובות שלו.

״הו, אז עכשיו אתה מנסה לפייס אותי?״ הוא מושך באפו, ״כי זה לא יעבוד!״

״תפסיקי לצעוק, בבקשה,״ אתה נאנח. הראש שלך מתחיל לכאוב.

״איפה גריינג`ר?״ הוא שואל.

״היא שלחה אותי להביא אותך, קראה לך דרמה-קווין והתעתקה בחזרה למשרד.״

״הו, אז עכשיו אני חב את חיי לגריינג`ר? בכלל לא רצית שאני אחזור? מצדך אני פשוט יכול להמשיך לעמוד בחוץ?״

״דראקו, לא,״ אתה נאנח, תופס בכתפיו ומחזיר אותו בחזרה לכיסא לפני שהוא יספיק להפיק יציאה דרמטית חדשה שתאלץ אותך לצאת החוצה שוב.

אתה מייבש את הבגדים שלו בעזרת קסם חימום, נאנח ומתיישב בכסא העץ שמולו.

״אם אתה רוצה את המפתח לדירה שלי אתה יכול לקחת אותו, התכוונתי לתת לך אותו ממילא. כל מה שהיית צריך לעשות זה לבקש.״

דראקו משלב את ידיו, אבל כשהוא לוגם מהתה שהכנת לו הוא מתרכך. פעמיים סוכר, כמו שהוא אוהב.

״אוקי, בסדר,״ הוא ממלמל.

״תבטיח לי שלא תצא שוב החוצה בגשם. אני לא מסוגל לעמוד בעוד ערב כזה.״

״אני אהיה מרוצה גם אם רק חלקים נבחרים ממך יעמדו, אתה יודע... בוא נלך למיטה?״

אתה כמעט וצוחק.

דראקו מחייך, העיניים האפורות שלו נוצצות והוא קם מהכיסא ומניח את ידו על העורף שלך.

״או למקלחת?״ הוא מציע ומחכך את אפו בזה שלך.

״מי מנסה לפייס את מי עכשיו?״ אתה מחייך ועוצם את עינך.

שהוא מנשק אותך משהו עמוק בקרקעית הבטן שלך נמס. דראקו קובר את האצבעות הארוכות והקפואות שלו בשיערך ומצמיד אותך אליו. איכשהו, העור שלו מצליח להרגיש חם יותר למרות הרוח הקרה שהכתה בגופו החיוור.

״אתה רטוב לגמרי, אין טעם ללכת להתקלח,״ אתה ממלמל שהוא משחרר את שפתיך. דראקו מחייך ונושק לשפתיך בעדינות.

״למיטה, אם כך?״

״כן,״ אתה מחייך, ״למיטה.״

 


End file.
